Meeting Leo
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Traci/Jerry fic. Traci has a surprise for Jerry, takes place mid-season. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Traci/Jerry fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, this is my first fic for THIS pairing, but I couldn't resist after seeing this pic on abcmedianet dot com ... it was of Traci holding a baby, while Jerry smiled down at the baby with such a cute expression on his face. _

_So, I decided to write this. _

_I hope you guys this like, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She was nervous. Okay, that was an understatement. She was seriously freaking out, but she somehow managed to keep it together on the outside. Jerry would be there in a couple minutes, and she needed it to go well. She'd told him that she had a surprise for him, something that she wanted to show him ... _now THERE's an understatement_, Traci thought, pacing the room.

_Please don't let him freak out, please don't let him freak out, _she chanted, her hands linking together in front of her, and them coming to rest behind her, and then twitching out by her sides.

The doorbell rang a moment later, and Traci realized that it was do or die. Closing her eyes for a moment in near-prayer, she made her way to the door, opening it carefully.

"Hey," Jerry greeted, his head swooping down to drop a light kiss on her mouth. "Sorry if I'm a bit early."

Traci nodded shortly.

"I have to admit, I'm more than a little curious," he confessed. "I've been trying to figure out this 'surprise' since you asked me to come over."

Traci exhaled slowly through her nose, forcing herself to remain calm.

Jerry gave her a worried expression, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Hey, Trace, you okay?"

She nodded, but after a moment shook her head. "Not really ... I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, facing her so that both of his hands were on her shoulders. "Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffled, glancing at the closed door on the other side of the room. "I really like you, Jerry ... well, it's more than that. I think ... I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and his mouth opened to respond, but she beat him to it.

"Don't say anything ... if you do feel the same, I don't want to have to hear you take it back," she told him.

He opened his mouth, maybe to tell her that he wouldn't take it back if he _did_ say it, but once again she cut him off.

"But I can't be in a relationship with you anymore until you know ... which is why I asked you over," she spoke, her voice wavering.

"Okay, you're scaring me, Trace," he voiced, his thumbs moving in circles on her shoulders. "What's wrong? What is this surprise?"

"Look, I won't ask you to promise that you won't leave, but just ... keep an open mind, okay?" she asked of him.

He nodded, not understanding what she was talking about.

Traci inhaled quickly, and then pulled away from him. She walked over to the door, opening in as she stuck her head in. "Leo, honey, can you come out here? There's someone I want you to meet."

Jerry watched in confusion as she opened the door wider, and a smaller person stepped out with her. A smaller person that looked very much like her. After a moment, he realized that she was telling him she had a kid ... a son. Named Leo.

"Leo, this is Mommy's friend Jerry," she told the boy. "Can you say hi?"

The boy nodded, stepping forward. He looked up at the much taller man, seeming to size him up. After a moment, he thrust his hand out, looking at Jerry with wide, but even eyes. "Hi, Mister Jerry ... I'm Leo. It's nice to meet you."

Jerry was frozen for a moment, but he brought himself together, reaching his hand out to shake the younger boy's hand. "Thanks ... it's nice to meet you too, Leo."

Having been formally introduced, Leo let go of Jerry's hand and turned back towards his mother. "He seems alright," was all he said, before going back into his room to play with his toys.

Traci smiled fondly at her son, thankful that Jerry hadn't freaked out in front of him. After she closed the door once more, Traci turned to look at Jerry. "So ...?"

His eyes remained on the door while he stated, "You have a son."

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"He's ... big," Jerry commented.

"Growing like a weed," Traci agreed.

There was a moment of silence, and then Jerry stepped towards her. "So, you thought I'd be freaking out about this?"

Traci shrugged her shoulders. "Most guys do, Jer."

He snorted. "I'm not most guys."

She desperately wanted to believe that. "So, you're okay with this? It doesn't freak you out?"

He met her eyes, seeing the hope and fear within them. "Well, I'm not too happy that you hid this from me for so long, but I guess I can see why you thought you had to."

Traci nodded, looking down at the ground.

"But no, I'm not freaking out about it," he told her.

Her eyes snapped up, looking at him with wonder and surprise. "Really?"

Jerry shook his head with a smile. "So, you have a kid ... he's pretty okay from what I saw. You don't have to worry about this affecting our relationship, Traci. You're still the same to me."

She thought that a tear might try to escape from her eye, so she covered it by closing the remaining distance between them, sealing their fate with a kiss.

She'd rarely taken chances with guys around her son ... Jerry was only the second man in her life to meet Leo, and the first had practically run screaming in the other direction. She hadn't wanted to take that chance again, but then she'd met him.

Traci was glad that she'd asked him to come over that night ... she knew that she found her guy, and she would do her best to never let him go. Plus, Leo liked him, so that was just icing on the perfectly wonderful cake.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I've loved Enuka since Sue Thomas: F., and I just love her in Rookie Blue. I hope we get to see more of this pairing, and I hope she really does introduce him to Leo. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
